This section provides background information related to the present disclosure and is not necessarily prior art.
Modern vehicles may include a variety of heat exchangers for transferring heat from various fluids that are used within the vehicle to accomplish a variety of tasks. Such tasks may include control a temperature within a cab of the vehicle, cooling an engine or motor, and/or cooling a flow of fluid prior to the fluid entering the engine for combustion to boost an efficiency and/or capacity of the engine, for example. Such heat exchangers may be exposed to a wide range of temperatures which causes the heat exchanger to thermally expand and contract. Accordingly, heat exchangers in vehicles can be provided with features to allow the heat exchanger to expand and contract without exposing the heat exchanger to potentially harmful levels of stress.